Current vehicle charge devices and systems lack an acceptable efficiency for handling multiple electrified vehicles having varied states of charge. For example, the current vehicle charge devices and systems may not allocate power to respective vehicles in a manner to optimize a power source of the charge device and system in communication with the multiple electrified vehicles. It may not be economically feasible to include additional charge devices and systems to better optimize charge power.